


¡Yo no tengo soledad!

by PhantomsVixen008



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomsVixen008/pseuds/PhantomsVixen008
Summary: You never imagined that breaking up a bar fight would lead to anything happening with the friend of a mutual friend. But life always manages to throw interesting curveballs your way. Some good ... some not so good.
Relationships: Francisco "Catfish" Morales & Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've watched "Triple Frontier" one too many times and can't get Frankie out of my head. This was meant to be just a one shot, but now it seems there will be several chapters. I hope you all enjoy. Please feel free to leave comments! Thanks a million for reading!  
> This has smut, and bad words .. so be forewarned.

The whiskey scorched a burning trail down your throat, the feeling so welcome after a long dry spell. This was a much needed night to yourself after a hellacious week. You lost yourself in your thoughts and the warm fuzzy sensation of the alcohol. You were more relaxed than you had been in months. Until the yelling started, that was. 

A very inibriated man was in the face of another. You squinted in the smokey haze of the bar, recognition dawning across your face as you studied the man currently being yelled at. 

"Fuck," you breathed out, getting to your feet before even realizing you were doing it. Your movements were a bit more sluggish that you would have liked as you crossed the room. 

Finally,you reached the men, the tension boiling thick between them. It never even occured to you that you could easily get yourself knocked on your ass. You reached out, wrapping your fingers gently around the wrist of the man in the cap. 

"Hey Frankie, let's get out of here. This place seems more than a bit crowded." 

Confused brown eyes locked onto your's as he looked down at you, but he didn't resist as you lightly tugged him towards the exit. All you could do was pray the other man didn't follow. Just as you pushed him out the door a glass exploded against the wall, right by your head. You couldn't help but to flinch, but without turning around you flipped the man the bird over your shoulder. 

The night air was as humid and stagnant as the air in the bar had been. Standing under the dim light flickering from the pole in the parking lot, Frankie turned to look at you, seemingly studying your features. 

"I know you. We met at a couple of Benny's parties, didn't we?" 

You nodded, "Yeah, about four or five years ago. I didn't think you'd rememeber me." 

He smiled, his dimples showing in the brief moment, but he made no comment. There wasn't a name you could put to the sensation that washed over you, just by the sight of him smiling down at you. But you had to admit that it was quite nice. 

"Hey, um, do you want to go get a coffee or a drink somewhere else? Just to get out of here before your friend and his goons come out here looking for us."

"That might actually be a good idea. I'm getting too old for bar fights." 

You chewed your lip for a moment, before sighing. "My place isn't far from here. I mean, if that's okay?" 

Frankie nodded. "Walk or drive distance? Looks like you've had a bit to drink," and there was that same smile. You hated to admit that it took a moment for his voice to sink in. And he was right. 

"Walking would probably be good. It's only like a block," you laughed, feeling a bit giddy, and dumb. You shook your head, heading off towards the left, Frankie following right at your heels. 

"So, what the hell was that all about? I mean, not that it's really any of my business," your foot caught on a crack in the sidewalk, causing you to stumble. But, you didn't fall, two strong hands came to rest on your shoulders. 

"You good?" he asked softly, those warm brown eyes studying you again. 

"Yeah, yeah, stupid crack in the sidewalk. I swear I'm not drunk. Or uncoordinated," you laughed softly. 

The chuckle from your companion left that warm, unnamed sensation running through you again. Slowly his hands left your shoulders as he cleared his throat. 

"I guess I do owe my savior some kind of explanation for that back there." he rubbed the back of his neck. There was a pained look that crossed his features. 

"Frankie, really ... you don't. If .. it .. well, it's not really any of my business," you shrugged, suddenly feeling like an ass for even asking.

He was quiet, walking off in the direction you had started in. You headed to catch up with him, walking by his side. 

"That ... that was my ex's brother, and his hillbilly friends." You weren't even sure you heard him at first, his voice so soft and low. But the words sunk in.   
"Apparently, I'm a shithead, deadbeat dad," he shrugged. "Which, by the way, isn't true. She .. she won't let me see my daughter." 

"Shit, I'm ... I'm sorry," your words sounded so lame, even to yourself. 

"I've been trying to change our visitation agreement, all that shit, but I can't .. I can't find a lawyer that'll touch the case. That'll even give me the time of day," he continued. 

You reached out, gently touching his wrist again. "I .. I'd take a look for you. Family law, it's my specialty. At least it was... I kinda took a leave of abscence.   
But, I'm still licensed." 

He stopped again, turning to face you. "Seriously?" The hope that passed across his features hit you like a punch to the gut. 

"Yeah. I'd be glad to see if I could help. I mean, we are technically old friends," you smiled, "well old acquaintances ." 

"That would be amazing. You really are turning out to be my savior." 

"I haven't done anything yet, Frankie," you smiled, "but I'll try my damndest." 

You glanced up, "Oh here's my place. " And there it was again. You stupidly feeling like a teenager with a damn crush. "Uh, I'll put the coffee on and you .. uh, you can fill me in."

Hours had passed, along with multiple cups of coffee. During the course of conversation, you'd moved to sit by Frankie's side as he scrolled through all the photos of his young daughter on his phone. She was adorable, and looked so much like him, even down to the dimples. Eventually the conversation veered, turning to your mutual friends. 

"You know, I always thought Benny and you were a thing," Frankie confessed.

You felt your eyebrows shoot up almost into your hairline as you laughed out loud. 

"Why on earth would you think that? He's like a big brother," you shrugged. 

"Well, for starters, he always told me you were off limits. He told all of us that." 

"WHAT?" you laughed, "That over protective ass." 

You watched as Frankie reached up to rub the back of his neck, before pulling off the well worn baseball cap. His dark hair was a glorious mess of curls, and you were fascinated for a moment as you watched him toss the cap onto the table. 

"Oh yeah, the first time you came to one of his parties, I asked him about you." In the dim light you could almost swear you saw him blush. "He told me to stay the fuck away from you."

You shook your head in disbelief. "I .. I don't even know why he would say that. "

"Perhaps because you were the prettiest girl in the room, and none of us were good enough."

To say that his words caught you off guard would be an understatement. You knew you had to look like a fool as you just stared at him, wide eyed with your mouth agape. "That's .. that's insane," your voice sqeaked, as you shook your head, looking away. "You really thought that? That .. that I was pretty?" You wanted to kick your own ass for how desperate you sounded. "Forget I said that," you added with a whisper.

Frankie reached out, gently tilting your chin up so you'd look into his eyes. You felt your cheeks flush hotly. "I still think you're the prettiest girl in the room. I always have. I .. I just didn't want to step on Benny's toes. Then ... well, then life happened." 

His fingers still rested under your chin, and you couldn't manage to pull your gaze from his. "Frankie," you whispered, finding yourself unable to keep from leaning in closer. Anything else you would have said was cut off by his lips on your's. And it was the single most glorious sensation you could have ever imagined, one that left butterflies dancing in your stomach. The kiss was so gentle and warm, and perfect. 

He pulled back, looking almost remorseful. "I'm .. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have," he sighed.

"No ... no don't say that. I ... God, that.. that was the most perfect thing that has happened to me in a long time," you replied, laying your hand against his cheek. Absentmindedly you stroked the stubble on his face, losing yourself in the sensation for a moment. "You know, I always wondered why you never really paid me much attention. And I always wondered if you noticed me staring at you at every single party," you laughed softly. "Now it kind of makes sense. Back then I figured I just wasn't interesting enough." You let your hand drop back down to your side, but you didn't move away from him. You chewed your bottom lip as you stared into those warm, brown eyes. 

"It was never that," he sighed. "I ... you were untouchable." 

"I'm not now, Frankie." 

You searched his face, hoping he understood your meaning. And thank the good Lord above he did. You were carefully hauled into his lap, his lips crushing your's again,as you straddled his thighs. Your fingers tangled in the soft curls at the back of his neck, moaning into the kiss. It was even more amazing than you could have imagined. His warmth seemed to invade your every sense and you knew you could easily get drunk off of this sensation. You ran your hands up in to his hair, lightly scratching his scalp. The growl that rumbled deeply up from his chest was one of the most primal sounds you could ever remember hearing. Your hands moved from his hair to the well worn buttons of his shirt, the desire to touch his skin more than you could bear. 

His large hands slipped to rest on your lower back, tugging you closer. You sank your teeth into his bottom lip, tugging softly, before soothing the spot with your tongue. 

"You're gonna kill me, baby," he groaned. 

You pushed your hands into his open shirt, nails lightly dragging down his sides. Your lips moved along his jawline, loving the way his facial hair scratched and tickled. You kissed a trail down the side of his neck, before sucking softly at the throbbing pulse that fluttered under his skin. You pulled back for a moment, looking him in the eyes again. 

"I've always wanted you, Frankie. From the first time we met. I ... it's probably completely inappropriate, but .. but stay the night?"   
He didn't answer with his words, instead he stood , holding you against him allowing you to wrap your legs around his waist. You tucked your head in the crook of his neck, licking against his skin.   
"Bedroom? Which way?" 

"Down the hall, first door on the right," you mumbled against his skin.

You clung to him, amazed at how easily he managed to carry you. He carefully pushed the door open with his foot, the whole while you kept your lips and your teeth teasing his neck. 

He deposited you on the bed, your body sinking down into the mattress. You watched as he stood at the foot of the bed, your heart hammering in your ears. He shrugged out of his unbuttoned shirt, and you chewed your bottom lip as you watched his hands slide to his belt. 

"Are you just going to lay there fully clothed and stare at me?" he laughed softly, brown eyes sparkling. 

"Maybe. Seems like it might be a nice view," you grinned, before sitting up to pull your shirt off over your head, throwing it somewhere to your right. You toed your shoes off, before shimmying out of your jeans. Laying back against the bed in just your underwear your gaze moved to him again. 

"Damn, you're beautiful," he breathed out, kicking his shoes off and sliding his jeans down. 

You swallowed hard, heat pooling between your legs as you're eyes drifted down his body. He was perfection in every way. The bronzed skin, the slender hips, the way the dark trail of hair dipped into the waistband of his boxer briefs. As your eyes traveled lower, you moaned. He was clearly as aroused as you.

"Frankie, please," you whimpered, no longer caring how desperate you appeared. 

It seemed that the tone of your voice broke something inside of him. He crawled up onto the bed, moving towards you in an almost predatory way that made you shiver. And then his lips were on your's again, his hands moving to slide behind your back, easily unhooking your bra. You stopped touching him long enough to let it slide down your arms, discarding the garment. Your hands moved back into his hair, tugging at the curls. 

His hands were everywhere, warm and callused in the most delicious way possible. You couldn't remember a moment when you'd been more turned on. His hand traveled down your side, tugging at your panties. For a moment, it all seemed like some kind of dream. One, if you were honest, you'd had several times before. 

Before you knew it, you were bare beneath him. Normally you'd feel so self conscious, but the way he touched you, the way his tongue dipped into your mouth, left you focused on just him. His warmth, his presence, every single thing about him. 

You drug your nails down his back, attempting to push his boxer briefs down. You groaned in frustration when you couldn't quite get them down. Frankie chuckled into your mouth, supporting himself with one arm as he rid himself of the fabric. The hand that was now free slipped between your legs, teasing you.

"Jesus, you're so wet," he breathed through his nose. 

"I wasn't lying when I said I wanted you," you looked up at him, brushing your fingers into his hair. "I .. I want all of you, right now. I'm not beyond begging at this point," you confessed. 

"I won't make you beg. This time," he smirked, those damn dimples appearing again. 

He kissed you deeply as he slowly pressed into you, stretching and filling you. Again, he was pure perfection. You wrapped your legs around him as he held perfectly still inside of you. In this position he was in control, and you loved it. 

Slowly he began to move, his lips trailing along your jaw and further down to your neck. He sucked hard against the pale column of your throat as his hips rocked into you with a steady rhythm. This was a man who knew what he was doing. He was managing to draw the most exsquisite sensations from your body.   
You clung to him, nails scratching down his back as you met his movements. You could already feel the tight sensation coiling in the pit of your stomach. You weren't going to last long like this. You closed your eyes, focusing on him, and the way he felt moving inside of you. He reached down, moving to hook one of your legs over his shoulder. The change in the angle of his thrusts left you panting. He had managed to find that one spot that always left your eyes rolling back in your head. 

You gasped out his name, nails digging hard into his skin, your eyes slamming shut. Heat bloomed and then exploded through your body, your orgasm washing over you. 

His movements continued, steady and sure as you clenched tightly around him. "I want you to cum again for me," he growled. "And I want to see your eyes on me when you do." 

You rode the high of your first orgasm, the sensation quickly building into another one as he picked up his pace. He slipped a hand between your bodies, his thumb finding your clit. 

"I know your close again. Let go for me. Please." 

For some reason the word please broke you. You screamed his name this time, but you kept your eyes locked onto his. You tugged him into a kiss, fingers buried in his hair. 

He nipped at your bottom lip, the rhythm of his thrusts becoming unsteady. "I ... I'm going to cum, doll. Do .. do you want me to pull out?" His voice sounded rough and as unsteady as his movements. 

"No .. God no. It's safe. I want all of you," you panted. 

A few more deep thrusts and he was cumming. His body shaking over you as he spent himself. You could feel him throbbing inside of you as he stilled. Every nerve ending in your body seemed to sing with pleasure. 

After a few moments, he slipped from inside of you, flopping down next to you on the bed. Reaching out, he tugged you against his chest, his lips pressing against your hair. "Are you okay?" 

You listened to the rapid beating of his heart as you curled tightly against him. "I'm more than okay, Frankie. That ... that was amazing. You're amazing." 

"I think you're the amazing one," he whispered, kissing your hair again. 

You closed your eyes for a moment, just trying to wrap your head around what had just happened. 

"You're still going to stay the night, right?" you asked softly. 

"Oh at this point, wild horses couldn't drag me away, doll," his chuckle rumbled under your ear, and your found yourself smiling. 

"Good. I'll make breakfast. I'm a pretty decent cook."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Child abuse, murder, drug use  
> I apologize for how dark this starts out. But I honestly feel like it was needed for character development. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading!

The little girl stared up at you, both eyes blackened. and her nose bent at an odd angle. There was something so accusing in those eyes, and something haunting. You'd seen the face a thousand times. At first it'd been every time you closed your eyes, now well, she managed to show up just when you thought you were done with the horrid scene. She always caught you off guard these days. 

"This is your fault. You could have saved me." Her voice was broken and hollow. The blackened and sunken eyes seeming to pierce straight to your heart. Those words hit hard, as they always did. You knew she was right. You may as well have killed her. 

"What makes you think you can help anyone else?" The cold tone shouldn't have come from a child's mouth. An innocent. 

Deep down, you knew this was just another nightmare, but you couldn't manage to claw your way out of it. It was as though the guilt held you down. You tried to shake yourself out of it, to some how wake up. You felt the scream well up in your lungs before bursting free of your lips. 

And then you felt it, two warm hands reaching out, gently steadying you, and your eyes popped open. You struggled to catch your breath as tears stung your eyes. It took you a few moments to register that the dream was over, and that the concerned face looking at you was truly there. Then embarrassment washed over you causing your to cover your face. 

Frankie gently rubbed your back, not helping with the embarrassment you felt. "Are you okay?" His voice was so soft and sweet. 

Tears ran down your cheeks due to a combination of the nightmare and at the sense of mortification you felt. You sat up on the side of the bed, immediately missing the warmth of his touch. 

"I'm sorry .. I'm ... I didn't mean to wake you," you mumbled, reaching into the bedside table for the trusty prescription bottle you kept there. Your hands shook as two of the white oblong pills fell into your hand. You downed them quickly with a gulp from the glass on the table. The four miligrams of xanax would head off the panic attack that was surely headed your way,and make things nice and numb for a little while. Of course the nigthmare would return in full force after one of the most amazing nights of your life. 

You closed your eyes for a moment, keeping yourself turned away from Frankie. But his hands returned to your back, sofly tracing patterns on your bare skin. 

"You .. you didn't answer me. Are you okay?" he asked gently. He pressed a soft kiss to your shoulder. 

"I ... yeah," you sighed. "It was a bad dream A recurring one. I .. I thought I was rid of it. But it always rears it's ugly head." 

"Bad dreams have a tendency to do that," he whispered. 

You leaned back into his chest, his warm bare skin seeming to anchor you in the moment. "Do you want to talk about it," his words were soft, not at all prying or pushing. 

You'd never spoken about the dream to anyone before. Hell, you hardly spoke about the case to anyone. Your therapist got only bits and pieces of it, you claiming it was all confidential. But in truth it just hurt too much. 

You sighed deeply, turning to look at Frankie. Something in his eyes made you want to talk. Made you want to spill your deepest secrets.

"The morning after wasn't supposed to be like this," you sighed, brushing a rogue curl from his forehead. 

"Hey doll, no expectations here, okay? Just talk to me," he offered softly. "If ... I mean, if you want to."

That look, again made you want to just lay it all out on the table. You sighed softly, before flopping back down onto the bed, your arm over your face. 

"Remember how I told you I took a leave of absence from the law firm I practiced at? Well, I ... I kinda didn't have much of a choice," you swallowed hard, squeezing your eyes shut. "Frankie, I've never really spoken about any of this with anyone before." 

His touch was gentle as he rubbed your arm. "And I'm not going to force you to tell me now."

"No .. no. I, for some crazy reason, feel like I can talk to you. Like actually, really and truly talk. I .. I don't have to sugarcoat shit." 

"No, you certainly don't." 

"As I said, I worked family law. I've been doing it for over a decade now. I've seen the shittiest parts of humanity, and some of the best," you sighed, starting to feel the soothing effects of the xanax, or perhaps it was Frankie's presence. "There was this little girl. She was ten year's old. A long history of abuse from her father. The mother had run off when she was a year old. I'd had her placed with an amazing foster family, who was ready to adopt her. She was happy," you swallowed hard, feeling the tears burn at your eyes. 

You could clearly see her happy face as she'd bounded into your office with the foster parents. Her sparkling green eyes, her adorable dark pigtails. She was happy and safe with them. The tears ran down your cheeks, and you made no attempt to wipe them away. Your heart ached and you had a feeling it always would. 

"I remember the day the petition from her father came across my desk. It made me physically ill. The court system typically has a way of siding with the biological parent. I had so much documentation of the abuse he'd put her through," you sighed, turning to face Frankie. 

"Fuck all that did," you closed your eyes. "They gave her back to the monster. That day in the court room, she screamed and cried. Screamed for her foster parents, screamed for me to help her. She didn't want to go with him. She knew, as we all did, what would happen." 

Two arms wrapped around you, pulling you into his chest. You held still for a moment allowing all the old memories to flood back. 

"Two weeks after she was placed back in his care I got a phone call from a detective buddy of mine. She'd been reported missing. I helped in the search for three days, the whole time staring at her smug ass father's face. The fourth day in, she was found about a mile from her home." You swallowed down the lump in your throat, a shiver running through you. 

"I was there when they pulled her from the woods. She was black and blue. Handprints around her throat, eyes blackened, nose broken. She ... she was just a baby," you sobbed. 

Frankie held you tighter, pressing his lips to your hair. It took you a long moment to gather yourself. "There was of course no question as to who had done it. I damn well made sure I was there the day they arrested the son of a bitch. As the cops led him out in handcuffs something just snapped in me. I attacked him. Punched and clawed him. It took two cops to pull me off of him. I truly believed in that moment that I could have killed that bastard with my bare hands. I ... I was arrested, but he decided not to press charges," you sighed. "Said it was a final parting gift to me. I think he thought he'd get some kind of sympathy or something. I really don't know. But, needless to say, it didn't go over well with the partners in the law firm. I was asked to take a leave of absence in order to keep my license. I'm lucky I wasn't disbarred." 

"What ... what happened to him?" The question was asked so softly that it took a moment to register. 

"He's on death row. Our tax dollars are keeping him well fed with cable tv." 

You felt Frankie sigh deeply, his arms tightening around you more. 

"You know I've seen some shit when I was in the service. I .. I know how horrible the n ightmares can be. We each .. I guess we all carry our scars. Just know you're not alone, okay? I know that's sometimes easier said than done, and while they aren't exactly the same scars, I do understand." He gently tilted your chin up to look you in the eyes. "I do understand." 

You leaned into him, slowly kissing him. "Thank you. Just ... thank you, Frankie." For a long moment you stayed like that, your forhead pressed against his. Eventually you pulled away, your hand resting against his cheek. "You're not alone either. I'll be here for you. Whatever you need." 

"It's been a long time since anyone has said that to me. I appreciate it." He smiled, kissing the bridge of your nose. You felt yourself blush at the tender gesture. Frankie was perfection, as far as you were concerned. He was funny and kind. Intelligent and witty. If you looked up the word charming in the dictionary, you were convinced you'd find his picture next to the word. And, if you were being honest with yourself, it didn't hurt that he was incredibly sexy and amazing in bed. 

You reached up, brushing your fingers back through his curls. You couldn't wipe the stupid smile off of your face as you looked into his eyes. "I can't bring myself to stop touching you," shaking your head, you continued stroking his hair. 

"I'm not complaining," he chuckled. Leaning in, you smiled against his lips as you kissed him deeply. You lightly scratched your nails along his scalp, his moan rumbling through his chest. You would never get enough of that sound. It left goosebumps skittering along your bare skin. You pulled back to say something, but you were interrupted by the sound of Frankie's stomach growling. 

You couldn't prevent yourself from giggling as he groaned. You kissed the tip of his nose. "Sorry I got distracted. I do owe you breakfast. Maybe after, we can return to where we left off." 

He brushed his lips against your's once more before your crawled out of the bed. Reaching down, you grabbed the worn flannel shirt you'd stripped from him the night before. The shirt fell to right above your knees, and you only buttoned the two middle buttons. You could feel his eyes on you,and as you looked over in his direction, there was no mistaking the heat that burned in his dark eyes. 

"What do you think? Like what you see?," you couldn't help but to tease him just a bit. 

"Baby, if I wasn't starving right now, I'd show you just how much I like the view," there was a soft growl in his voice as he stood, pulling on his boxer briefs. 

You moaned softly, grabbing his hand. "Okay, food first, then we'll discuss the view. I am a woman of my word after all."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing but sweet gooey mush and sex ....

With a deep sigh you pushed your reading glasses up onto the top of your head, pinching the bridge of your nose. You'd been reading over the case files Frankie had dropped off for hours now, and the words were all starting to run together at this point. 

A knock on the front door drew you out of your thoughts as you got to your feet. A smile curled at your lips as you recognized the guest that was illuminated by the porch light. You happily yanked open the door, noticing the bag of take out Chinese food he held in his hand. It still surprised you and made you downright giddy that on most nights for the past month he'd show up with dinner in hand. 

You glanced at your wrist, grinning, "You're late tonight, Morales," you teased. 

"Sorry about that, doll. Got caught up at the shop. Then Benny called." He leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to your lips. 

You hadn't yet named what was going on between the two of you, and you were okay with that. It was good, whatever it was. 

You took the bag from him, humming. "You're forgiven this time. Since you brought my favorite."

Setting the food out on the counter your mouth watered at the smell. "God, that is positively sinful," you moaned. 

"You haven't eaten today have you?" he asked, glancing towards all the papers scattered on your desk. 

You sheepishly looked at him, "I was a bit busy." You grabbed two beers from the fridge, before pulling down two plates. 

Frankie looked at you, head tilted as he removed his baseball cap. "You've got to make sure you take care of yourself. I appreciate the help, but seriously, don't make yourself sick over all of this. You can't live on just coffee." 

"Hey, you feed me," you smiled at him sweetly, tugging him to the kitchen table. 

He sat down next to you, adding food to your plate before his own. And all you could do was grin at him like an idiot. 

"What? he asked as he noticed you staring. "Something on my face?" 

You laughed, shaking your head. "No. It's nothing. I just ... I just appreciate all of this. Thank you."

"Cariña, just eat already," he laughed. 

After dinner, the two of you retired to the living room and the well worn sofa. 

"So, how's Benny?" you asked softly, tucking yourself into Frankie's side. He easily wrapped an arm around your shoulders, pulling you closer. 

"Still Benny. He wanted me to go out tonight for a few drinks, but I told him I was otherwise engaged."

"Oh how well did that go over?" you laughed. "I'm sure he had a million questions"

"No ... just the one. Who is she?" he laughed.

You laughed at that, before looking up at Frankie, "Well, what did you tell him?"

"The truth, doll. That I was with you."

"Please tell me he didn't give you a hard time."

Frankie chuckled, hauling you into his lap. "Actually no. Shocked the hell out of me. I was ready to get an earful, but he just said that he was glad. Then asked if maybe we'd both join him for drinks or dinner one night. Said he'd missed you."

"Well, I'll be damned. Perhaps he's growing up a bit. Maybe we can do something with he and Will one night. I could even cook. Might be fun."

"Nope, no ma'am. I am not letting you anywhere near those Miller boys. You'll realize just how unattractive I am and you'll kick my ass to the curb," Frankie chuckled, but there was a hint of something in his brown eyes. Almost like he believed his own words. 

You reached up, holding his face between your hands. "Franciso Morales, if you for one minute think I'd ever kick you to the curb, especially for one of the Miller boys, you're out of your damn mind," you sighed. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm your's Frankie. Your's, and only your's for however long you want me."

A sound between a whimper and a moan escaped his lips as he pulled you closer, his fingers tangling in your hair as he kissed you deeply. He pulled back after a long moment, the both of you completely breathless. 

"What if I said I wanted you forever? That I was never going to let you go?"

You leaned your forehead against his, your fingers brushing against the nape of his neck. 

"I'd say that sounded perfect, because I don't plan on going anywhere, Frankie. I ... I know we've not been seeing each other for long, but I'm madly in love with you," you confessed, tears pricking at the corner of your eyes. 

"You have no idea how badly I've wanted to hear you say that. I .. God, I don't know how I got so lucky, doll." He kissed you again, a sense of hunger in the action. "I'm in love with you too," he whispered against your lips. 

You crawled out of his lap grabbing him by the hand, tugging him to his feet. Leading him the short distance down the hall to your bedroom, you looked up at him, a soft smile on your lips. 

"I want to make love. I want to fall asleep in your arms, and for your face to be the first thing I see when I wake up. You are all I want, Frankie," you felt your cheeks flush softly at your own words, but you meant them with every fiber of your being. 

"Tu eres mi estrella de la suerte," he whispered, kissing your forehead and down the bridge of your nose until his lips were pressed to your's. 

"I've really got to brush up on my Spanish," you hummed, fingers tangling in his curls. 

"It means that you are my lucky star." 

You smiled at that, nipping his bottom lip. "Oh Frankie," you sighed "I don't deserve you."

"Don't say that," he whispered. "You deserve the world, and I plan on giving you that." 

You wanted to cry at the sincerity in his voice. You knew without a doubt that you could trust his words. There was no stopping the soft whimper that escaped your lips. 

You pushed him back onto the bed, slowly undressing yourself, your eyes never leaving his. It always amazed you to watch the heat grow in those deep brown eyes. The desire blowing out his pupils as he drank in your form. It was a heady sensation. One you easily became drunk off of. 

Crawling over him, you dropped kisses along his forehead and down the bridge of his nose. You wanted to worship him. You wanted him to know how much you truly did love him. 

As you kissed his full lips, you made easy work of his clothing, only parting from the kiss to pull his tshirt over his head. Your hands ran along his bare chest, nails lightly scratching along the bronze skin. You were rewarded by a low rumbling moan from him that reverberated through your whole being.  
Your lips traveled along his scruffy cheek, loving the way the coarse hair scratched at your skin. Your lips wandered further along his skin, kissing every freckle and scar down his neck and chest. 

"Frankie, you are perfection," you whispered against his stomach, your fingers hovering at his belt. All he could manage was a soft sigh, his eyes hooded as he looked down at you. 

"Mi alma," he whispered, his fingers brushing gently through you hair. You stopped for a moment, looking up at him. You knew that phrase and it scorched through you.

"You're my soul too Frankie" you whispered, "My missing piece." 

Slowly you pulled his belt open, your hands sliding along the bulge in his well worn jeans. He trembled beneath your touch. You tugged down his jeans, his boxers going with them. You groaned softly at the sight of him thick and throbbing. 

You kept your eyes locked on his as you slowly kissed and nipped at his hip. He moaned your name at he sensation. His fingers tangled in your hair, tugging you closer. You wrapped your fingers around him, slowly stroking him as your lips brushed against the tip of his cock. 

"You're going to kill me. This is how I'm going to die," he whimpered. "Please, cariña, I need you." 

He reached down, pulling you up his body. You smiled as you kissed him. "I wanted to show you how much I love you. I wanted to wrap my lips around your beautiful cock and worship you," you mumbled against his lips. 

And there was that delicious rumbling moan again. "Later, love. Right now I need to be inside of you." 

He easily manuevered you so that you were beneath him. His fingers slipped between your legs, cupping your sex. You couldn't stop yourself from rolling your hips. 

Now it was your turn to whimper. 

"You make the most wonderful noises for me." He groaned, slowly slipping inside of you. 

The way he stretched and filled you was perfection. You fit together as though you were made for one another. 

You reached up to cradle his cheek, your eyes once more on his. "I love you Franciso Morales. Don't you ever forget that." 

He leaned in, kissing you as he slowly began to move. "I love you too," he hummed. 

Frankie's pace was slow and brutual. Pressing against that secret spot deep insided of you that left you breathless. Your nails gently dug into his arms as you gasped beneath him. 

"Let go for me, mi alma. I want to watch you." 

The deep baritone of his voice sent a shiver through you. The wave of pleasure broke inside of you, your orgasm ripping through you. You came undone, screaming his name. 

He continued thrusting through your orgasm, the pleasure building once again. 

"One more," he growled, his thrusts losing some of his rhythm. You could see in his face he was close. You drug your nails down his back, your legs wrapping tightly around his hips. And then you were cumming once more. Your mouth hanging open in a silent scream. His hips stuttered slightly and you could see the struggle written across his face. He was trying to hold back, not ready for the moment to end. 

"Frankie, please," you whined, rolling your hips against his. Your words and actions broke him. He slammed his hips into yours, his body trembling as he came deep inside of you. 

He caught himself, propping up on his forearms. His lips were on your's, hungrily kissing you. You tangled your fingers in his messy curls, keeping him pressed close. 

After a long moment of sloppy kisses, he slipped from inside of you, both of your groaning from the loss. He flopped back onto the bed, pulling you to his chest.  
Frankie gently stroked your hair, humming softly. "I'll never get enough of you. I hope you know that." 

You gently pressed a kiss to his chest, before nipping his skin softly. "I'm going to hold you to that Frankie. I'm never letting you go."


End file.
